Only One Love
by Lin-Dul
Summary: For you Taiora fans out there!!!! Sora has had a crush on Taichi for a while now, and vice-versa, buts whats with Taichi making out with Mimi in the park? R&R please!


Well, this is a classic plot taken up by many an author on ff

Well, this is a classic plot taken up by many an author on ff.net. Now, I'm giving it my best shot. This is a story of how Taichi first told Sora how he felt about her! I know you've probably read tons of these, and may not have been very good, but I think you will enjoy this one. So please don't exit but just read, enjoy, and review. Thank you!

Only One Love

By: Lin-Dul

Taichi was sitting in a lawn chair on his apartment balcony one night, with his feet kicked back on top of the railing, looking at all the stars twinkling down on him from above. They were all so wonderful in the sky, shining their radiant beauty without a single care in the world. They reminded him of Sora. He sighed. Sora. That name always made him feel a bit weak, let alone whenever he saw her with her long, shining, brown hair cascading down her back, and her perfect face, always smiling and happy. He knew that he was in love with her, but how could he ever tell her? He had no confidence in himself. She would always remain just a dream.

Meanwhile, not all that far away, Sora was lying on her bed, thinking about Taichi. He was so carefree, not a care in the world. That's what the one thing wrong with Yamato, always so serious, it was almost depressing. But her Taichi would never be like that. She hugged a picture of him in a heart shaped frame tightly. But since he was so carefree, he hadn't a care in the world for all the girls who thought that he was so cute (like her). Even if he started to notice his fan club, He certainly wouldn't notice her.

Suddenly, the phone rang. 

"Hey, Sora!" It was Mimi

"Oh, hey there" Sora answered.

"Whatcha up to, girlfriend?"

"Oh, nothing, just hanging over here"

"Wait, let me guess, you're thinking about Taichi"

"Ummm… Yeah…" Sora said despairingly.

"Well, I'm sorry about it, but don't worry about it, I'm sure things will look up for you..."

"Slow down, what's going on now?"

"Oh, whoops, guess you haven't heard…" Mimi trailed off.

"What is it?" Sora demanded.

"Oh, nothing, just that it turns out that Taichi actually kinda hates you and never will like you let alone ask you out…" Mimi trailed off again. There was silence on the other side of the line. Sora was shattered. He…hated…her… 

"Sora? Look, I'm really sorry. I know what you're going through. I'm here for you…" Mimi sounded distant to her. All of her hopes and dreams were gone. Scattered into the air like dead leaves caught by a sudden gust of wind. She hung up the phone. No, this couldn't be true. It was probably just some crazy rumour that Mimi picked up somewhere online. Yeah, that must be it. Sora quickly changed into some pajamas and hopped back into bed. Must be a rumour…

The next day, Sora had forgotten all about the night before. She got through all of school without hearing anything about the rumour. It wasn't until she was walking home from school that she was reminded of anything from the night before. She was walking through a park when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see Mimi, making out with Taichi! This was all she could take. She started to run back to her house with her tears running down her face and on the ground. She could have just told me that she liked Taichi, she had to lie to me then make sure that I saw them together. That stupid bitch, how could she do something like this to me? The thoughts like that went on forever

Sora couldn't run completely out of the park. She got too tired and sat down on a park bench, covering up her face and letting out all the tears. Not long after that, Taichi came walking by. He had seen Sora back there and wanted to talk to her. 

"Sora?" he said. Sora lifted her head and turned it to see who it was. Her normally perfect face was tear-stained. She gave him a look that seemed to say get out of my life, I don't want anything to do with you. She turned her head back into her arms. 

"Sora, you don't understand what happened back there" he said.

"What's to understand? Mimi lied to me just to get you"

"You don't understand, a split second after you saw us, I pushed Mimi away. I explained that I couldn't be with her because…"

"Because what?" Sora snapped.

"Because I love you" said Taichi in a quiet voice. Sora was speechless. Through all this time of her dreaming about him, he had loved her? Sora got up and rushed toward him. Taichi caught her and they hugged each other tightly.

"Oh Taichi, I love you to"

"I have only one love in the world, and it will always be you." Taichi started to lean toward her. She got the hint and did the same. For the first time, and definitely not the last, their lips were brought together in a kiss filled with love.


End file.
